Promise in reverse
by murai-sakura
Summary: Lee always told Sakura he'd protect her, what if she decides to do it the other way around, and gets herself in grave danger?


While waiting for reviews on my other story, I'll write a one-shot now.

Okay, it's like this. I love Leexsaku!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own, so there freaky zombie lawyers .

_**Promise in reverse**_

"I promise to protect you with my life!" Sakura shot wide awake at the glimmering grin and the big thumbs up from the fuzzy browed, bowl cut haired, green jumpsuit boy. She punched her pillow in a wild fury. "Damn it Lee! Why am I always so helpless while you're the hero?" The truth is, she adored the way this romantic, wonderfully weird and very sweet guy acted towards her. She felt like a princess whenever Lee was around. And she felt like the scum off the earth whenever she was around Sasuke. Perhaps that is why her fuzzy feelings were now directed towards…NO! Not good! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

She wasn't falling for Lee, she wasn't! He was…well… Lee! She once again punched her pillow. It ripped and feathers flew out. "Oh, for the love of…" she stomped out of her bed and opened the window. She was greeted by a cold breeze of wind, quite welcome in the hot summer times she was enduring. She looked outside and noticed how a lonely figure was actually…walking around, humming. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to see whoever this person could be and then firmly shot her eyes when a flash of light was directed towards them. "Hi Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice shouted. Lee's smile had blinded her. "I did not know you lived here!" he chirped happily, clearly ecstatic about the fact he now did know.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at his innocence. "Shut up boy!" a voice yelled. "It's the middle of the night!" another accompanied the voice. Dogs started barking and shoes were thrown while Lee hastily tried to avoid them all, his arms covering his head. Sakura sighed and went back inside. She guessed she could accompany him. After all, she couldn't sleep either. She got dressed and waited for the mayhem outside to calm down, then jumped out of the window to elegantly land right in front of Lee. "Oh, my elegant angel, in this shining spring of youth, I will…!" Sakura clasped her hands in front of Lee's mouth. "People are going to throw stuff at you again if you don't keep quiet" she whispered. Lee, realizing he had been quite loud, nodded in agreement.

Sakura took her hands back and smiled at Lee. What a strange boy he was. And so sweet, and reasonably cute and… wait, stop right now! She resisted the urge to knock her head against a wall and grabbed Lee's arm. "Let's get out of this GRUMPY NEIGHBOURHOOD!" she yelled this last part to get back at the people who had thrown shoes at poor Lee. She giggled as the entire street started shouting and pulled Lee with her to a more desolate place. When they got there, she tried to catch her breath while Lee didn't seem tired at all. She felt a bit ashamed but knew Lee would never blame her for this.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Sakura finally asked, her hands on her knees. "I could not sleep" Lee said shrugging. "You see, it is quite warm" Sakura nodded. She wanted to tell him she just dreamt about him, but decided against it. After all, who knew in what kind of state that thought would bring him. Probably a somewhat weird one again, and she didn't want that right now. "How about you?" came Lee's unavoidable question. "Same thing" Sakura replied sheepishly. Man, she was a bad liar. But Lee took it, and that's what mattered right now.

"So, how are you holding up?" Lee asked. Sakura honestly didn't know what he was talking about. She looked at him questionably. "With Sasuke gone I mean" he said, his cheeks flustered, so cu-no! "Actually, I haven't thought about it anymore" she said truthfully. "It has been over half a year you know." Lee seemed to be surprised. "But I believed you were in l-" he stopped himself right there. Sakura smiled. He really was cute. "I'm not in love with him anymore Lee, he has been quite awful to me." Lee nodded. Clearly thinking: good riddance. It was written all over his face and Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"I promise to protect you with my life too" she suddenly whispered to herself. She now understood what the boy meant to her. "What was that Sakura-chan?" Sakura shook her head. "Nothing Lee-kun, nothing" They kept talking and talking, and every minut, Sakura could feel her cheeks get redder and redder, as she could see Lee's did. They talked for hours when they finally decided to head back. "I will escort you home" Lee said gracefully. Sakura smiled and let him.

They both were very tired now, and the heat had subdued. Lee was yawning in an adorable way and Sakura looked up at him dreamily. And that is when she saw it. A billboard, not very far away from Lee, broke from its hinges that were clearly old. It came falling down in one crashing heap tauntingly slow, and before Sakura knew it, she pushed the still distracted Lee roughly out of the way. She saw him hit the ground and roll a bit further before she got buried under wood, metal and dirt, the rocks beneath her slicing away at her skin.

Darkness

Only that word came to mind. Sakura wished she wasn't conscious right now. She could feel herself slowly choking because of a lack of air, and the rubble weighed heavily on top of her. She was hurting bad, and couldn't move. She didn't have enough strength to get her out of there and thus her hope too was taken away from her. She knew she was going to die, and there was nothing to be done about it. Well, at least she died protecting something good.

"Sakura-chan!" the cry was muffled and she could hardly hear it, but she smiled despite the searing pain, happy that he at least cared. She heard how things shifted while Lee almost angrily huffed and occasionally cried out "why". The shifting sounded panicked, rushed and difficult. Sakura felt she was out of air though. "Thank you Lee" she still managed. This was her last thought before everything went black.

The end! (haha, just kidding guys)

A sharp intake of breath made her realize she was alive. She opened her eyes to find herself in the tight embrace of Rock Lee. His eyes were teary, his hands were blooded and cut and his face was dirty, yet despite it all, he seemed relieved when Sakura opened her eyes. "Lee-kun" she said, slightly surprised. "I am so glad you are okay!!!" Lee yelled. Sakura enjoyed his warm embrace. She still hurt all over and groaned when she tried to shift. "Why did you save me Sakura-chan?" he asked almost pained. "It should have been the other way around!" Sakura caressed his cheek. "Because I wanted to." She said. "But I did not'!" Lee said, clearly still a tad panicked. "I couldn't have stopped you either, could I?" she said. Lee opened his mouth to answer but found he couldn't. "You're cute" Sakura said a bit tired. Lee panicked again. "You are delirious!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She put her hand on his cheek, leaned in and kissed him, slightly, and adoring, loving too. "I love you Lee-san" she said to the stunned boy. There, I did it, she told herself. "I love you too Sakura-chan" she heard the soothing reply from Lee. Feeling how the pain subdued, she tried to get up, but Lee didn't want any of that. So he lifted her up bridal style, and carried her off to her home, where he would spend the night, and next night, for several weeks, then months… and in a few years, he would buy a ring, a beautiful ring, and… well, you know the rest.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Yay!! All done

Gai: look at how my pupil passed down his youthfulness to the girl of his dreams. And together they form a light, a beckoning of hope to all who still need to discover the power of youth, for…

Yeah, yeah

Anyways, please do review guys!!!


End file.
